Cade Music Oneshots
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Music fic meme.These will be all cade one-shot stand alone pieces, each going with the song that came up on shuffle. More to come.
1. Better Than Me

**Notes: So I'm trying out that thing where you put your iPod on shuffle, pick a couple/character and write a short stand alone fic about them. I will put all the ones to do with the same couple in the same story just as different chapters if that makes sense. This is my first time writing Cade, so I'm still getting used to how to write the characters. So any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I've already written another Cade one of these so that should be up soon. All stand alone one-shots, unless I decide to carry it on in a separate story. Please enjoy and review.**

**Better Than Me by Hinder**

Jade squinted for a second against the light that was invading her sleep. She opened one eye to see the curtains hadn't been shut properly, and the ray of sunlight that was pushing into the room happened to fall directly onto her face. She held back a groan, conscious of the other body in the bed that she might wake.

Normally waking up wasn't as smooth as this. She had vivd disturbing nightmares more often than not. Which usual lead to her waking up with a start and caused her to hit someone or break something. She had never been a morning person. However her recent change in sleep patterns had lead to a lot less 'morning incidents'. She hardly ever hit anything when she woke up. Her nightmares were few and far between, as well.

Jade looked down as the body next to her snuggled closer. Cat Valentine. Her vibrant re hair looked even more alarmingly bright in contrast to Jade's pale skin. The girl had her arms wrapped tight around Jade's waist, trying to pull her as close as possible. Her head was resting on Jade's shoulder, her face nuzzling into Jade's neck in an attempt to avoid any light for a few more minutes at least.

Jade looked at her for a few moments, contemplating. Since her break up with Beck the two girls had been spending an increasing amount of time together. Jade had almost become dependent on the younger girl. She knew their relationship was unhealthy. Jade was arrogant, moody, impatient, short-tempered and broken. Cat was innocent, bubbly, naive, slightly crazy but completely perfect. No. Jade shook her head at that thought. Cat wasn't crazy. She was just different, and saw things in ways other people didn't.

However you looked at it though the two were complete opposites. They shouldn't even get on. And they didn't most of the time.

Jade frowned, taking a moment to slowly and carefully push a strand of bright hair out of the sleeping girl's face, and tuck it behind her ear.

They used to not get on. Nowadays Jade found it hard to even insult the girl. She couldn't stand that flash of hurt that would completely break the other girl. Or the way her voice would climb up another octave.

Now was different. They spent everyday together. Having lunch at the same table. Sitting next to each other in classes they had together. Texting throughout the ones they didn't. They had even taking to staying round one another's house every night. Mostly round Cat's. Jade's parents were a little more difficult.

They weren't good for each other. However you looked at it, they were just going to cause trouble for one another. Make each other's life just that little bit more difficult. Tori Vega was constantly pointing this out, but it never got to Cat like Jade had originally expected it to. Cat would just pout for a second and then respond were something completely irrelevant. At first Jade thought it was because the other girl hadn't understood, but the more time she spent with cat the better she understood her reaction.

Cat had explained it to her. Cat knew Jade would hate for her to repsond to those comments by saying "But I love Jade", or something similar. Jade did love the girl, though she had been very reluctant to admit it, but hated unnecessary public statements like that. Cat was protecting her. The idea made Jade want to smile, ever so slightly. Jade was so busy trying to protect Cat that she hadn't even noticed the other girl doing the same thing.

Jade knew she didn't deserve Cat. Cat could do so much better. Jade hated the fact that it made her so sappy but she couldn't deny that the fact that she didn't think she could survive without the peppy redhead anymore. If Cat asked her to leave she would. It would kill her, but she wanted Cat to be happy. With someone better than Jade. In the meantime though, Jade was okay being selfish just a little longer, and taking whatever Cat would offer her.


	2. I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend

**Notes: Okay another Cade one. This one is a little bittersweet. More of a Cat on-sided love kinda fic. Hope you enjoy anyway, because I'm starting to really enjoy writing these two. So there should be another one real soon. Enjoy.**

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance by Black Kids**

Everyone thought she stupid. That she didn't understand or get things. She wasn't. I mean sure, she misunderstood quite often and she was rather innocent on certain matters, but she wasn't stupid. She tried to understand where other people where coming from. Honestly she did. There were just some things she couldn't quite grasp. This was one of them. One of those things Cat Valentine couldn't quite grasp.

Cat and Jade had know each other for years, even before Hollywood Arts. They could never be described as friends, as Jade didn't make friends, not then anyway. However Jade was always that little bit different when she addressed Cat. There was no obvious reason for it. She was just gentle with Cat, not that would ever admit it. Cat considered they became friends when they joined Hollywood Arts though. Which was true in a way. They spent more time together.

When Jade started dating Beck everything changed again. Jade had less time for Cat. Though it was hard to hate or even dislike Beck when he was so nice. Especially to Cat. He had a slight soft spot for the bubbly redhead, and was always happy to help her. Cat found herself liking the boy. He was good looking and rather charming. Surprising Jade had no problem with how nice Beck was to Cat, in fact at times encouraged it. Which was usual. Jade was a very jealous person. However she didn't bat an eye when Beck hugged her or placed a kiss or her cheek.

Robbie and Andre began hanging out with them not too long after. They became sort a like a family. A rather dysfunctional family. That was completed when Tori joined the school.

Tori's arrival changed their group dynamic, for the better mostly. Cat liked her. She was friendly and they quickly became like best friends. Jade hated Tori, and took every opportunity to show it. So the more time Cat spent with Tori the less she spent with Jade. At first Cat was rather sad about this, but decided it was for the best. Jade had Beck and Cat needed to do things without having to depend on the other girl.

Which is why Cat was so confused about what was currently happening. Beck had asked her for help. Which she was more than happy to provide. Beck explained he wanted to learn a dance routine for Jade's birthday. Jade liked dancing, even if she was reluctant to admit it. Beck always found dancing a bit of a difficulty. He was fine free styling. However dancing with a partner was another story. He was slightly embarrassed about having to ask for help, but didn't mind asking Cat. He knew she wouldn't laugh.

The thing that confused Cat though was how much she didn't want to. She really liked Beck. She just didn't want to teach him how to dance with Jade.

She wanted Jade to be happy. Jade like dancing. In fact she quite often pulled Cat up to dance with her when they were hanging out just the two of them.

Cat finally realised why she didn't want to help. If Jade was dancing with Beck she wouldn't want to dance with her. It may have been silly, but Cat liked that she was the only person to see that side of her. Now she would have to share it.

She was all set to protest. To tell Beck that she couldn't because she loved Jade and only wanted Jade to dance with her. But she couldn't. Jade loved Beck. And Beck loved Jade.

So Cat agreed and finally gave up the last part of Jade that she had been holding onto so desperately. She taught Beck how dance with the girl she was in love with. That was the moment it finally broke her heart. Not being able to dance with Jade West.


	3. Everything You Want

**Notes: I love this song so much, and I know the story doesn't exactly go with it, but this is what it inspired :p so here. I also love the Boyce Avenue version of this song, both are beautiful. Oh there are mentions of Tandre and a previous Bade relationship. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

**Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon**

It had been a little over a month since Jade had broken up with Beck. 37 days to be exact.

It had been almost two months since Jade had decided she needed to break up with Beck. 54 days.

It took her 17 days to pluck up the courage and find the right moment.

Beck had been angry at first, almost spiteful. He began showing how free he really was, parading all the things he could do without Jade. Of course that hadn't worked. Jade hadn't just broken up with him on a whim, like they usual did. She had taken a long time to think about it. She had spent a long time falling for someone else. Which is why she had to do it so carefully. When Beck found out, and he would eventually find out, Jade didn't want him to think she had cheated or dumped him from someone else. Even though that was kinda what happen. Jade wanted to keep the two relationships separate. So for now she was 'single'. Though she used that term loosely. Jade didn't want anyone hitting on her, she knew who she wanted. It was just too soon right now.

Cat was startled out her musings by Tori.

"Do you think I should say yes? I mean we're like best friends. It's a bad idea right?" Tori was finding with some items in her locker, while Cat was leaning with her back against the one next to it. She hadn't been looking at Tori or even paying attention. The redhead was too busy watching the scene taking place across the hallway.

Jade was at her locker and her ex-boyfriend had one hand on it, effectively blocking her in. They were having a heated discussion. Though they kept their voices quiet so as not to be overheard. Meaning all Cat could do is stare.

Cat sighed and looked at her friend.

"Huh?" Tori sighed. Apparently she hadn't expected Cat to understand, but still needed help, so she tried again.

"Andre. He asked me out. I was asking what you thought I should say?"

"We love Andre!" Cat exclaimed happily. She spoke for both of them. They were a rather close group of friend. Spent almost all their time together.

"Yes but I need to know if I love him as a friend or ... Something more?" Tori bit her lip. "He was my first friend here. Should I be risking our friendship the off chance that I do really like him like that?"

Cat frowned for a moment, trying to keep up. She didn't see the problem. She always though Tori and Andre looked like a couple, singing all those love songs to each other.

"Well does it feel like more?"

"Maybe. I don't know how to be sure."

"I think you would know. If he meant more to you. You just know." Tori raised an eyebrow. Cat spared a glance to the conversation she had been previously watching. They were still talking, so Cat quickly looked away.

Tori closed her locker with a sigh.

"I don't want to lose him as a friend though."

The bell rang, and people around them began moving past them to their respective classes.

"Wouldn't you rather have him as a boyfriend? If you do, you don't want to miss the chance." Cat smiled and the hurried off to class. Tori just watched go before shrugging and following at a slower pace.

When Cat reached class most people were already there. She smiled at Robbie who said hello, and ignored Rex's comment about her short skirt, not quite knowing what to respond with.

Cat sat down in a seat at the front and noticed Tori sit on the other side of the room next to Andre. They exchanged small shy smiles. Cat faced the front as Sikowitz was telling the class about the old shoe he found hidden behind his fridge. Cat felt a small poke on her shoulder. She turned round and saw Jade dumping her stuff and sitting down in the chair behind Cat. Beck had clearly followed her in since he was currently settling himself into a seat at the back as far away as he could.

Cat gave the dark haired girl a bright smile, Jade merely nodded her head in response, but Cat could make out her lips turning up ever so slightly. This made Cat's smile widen as she turned back to the front.

She always felt better after seeing Jade. Even when it seemed the girl was barely paying attention to her, Cat knew better. She could always feel the eyes that tracked her if she walked away. Or searched for her every time Jade entered a room. Besides Cat knew Jade was different in private. Away from all these people, who judged her, Jade was herself. She smiled, even laughed. Cat was always so happy to know she was the only person to see that side of the other girl.

When Jade told Cat that she wanted to break up with Beck, she had been shocked to say the least. They were perfect for each other. He put up with all her mood swings and angry outbursts. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed. Or at least he should have been. Jade had tried for so long to want Beck. To need him. She wanted to love Beck, she really did, and she tried so hard. Tried to let him in, let herself fall in love with him. It never worked though, it didn't matter than Beck always the right things and did the right thing. As much as she wanted to Jade couldn't make Beck mean something to her. So he never did. It finally got the point where she couldn't do it to the poor boy anymore.

Cat had been confused at first about why Jade had come to here. They were friends, at least Cat would have considered them friends, but Jade never seemed like the type to spill her guts. She told Cat though, explained to her why she did it, and her thinking leading up to it. Jade had run away for so long. She didn't want to admit who she really wanted, who she really needed. Which was part of why she always went back to Beck, even though she couldn't love him, he was safe. Jade may not have been happy with Beck but she was content enough. She could live like that. She could have spent her life with Beck. Got married, had children, and she would have been content. Something had changed her mind though, the realisation that there was more out there. That she could fall in love, and be happy.

Four months ago Sikowitz had set them all a task. He wanted them to be able to relate to each other, and be able to produce characters that seemed genuinely in love with each other. He paired them up randomly, pulling names out of a hat. There were more girls than boys so two girls had to pair up. Cat and Jade had their names pulled out, and Jade decided she was okay with that since her and Beck were fighting again and there was no one else she would want to work with. The task was to spent a whole week together without leaving the other's side. They were to attend classes together and hang out after school. They were to spend as much time as possible together. Of course Cat had insisted Jade slept round her house so they could do the task properly, Jade had relented.

One night they had been laying there discussing what scene they were going to do and how to it well. Cat had offhandedly mentioned that it didn't matter what scene they did, Cat could be believable. When Jade questioned her, she rolled over.

"I already love you Jadey." Jade opened her mouth to tell her off for using that nickname again, when the words sunk in. Jade took too long to think about them though and the redhead had fallen asleep.

Neither of them spoke about it, and when they did the scene they finally decided on they got an A. Jade hadn't been acting her best though, she was too busy watching Cat's every move. Watching how the other girl looked at her, and her eyes lit up. The was she automatically reached out for her, and tried to had some physically contact at all times. It was completely distracting for Jade, and was like a sudden switch had been flicked.

From then on Jade found herself drawn to the other girl, and though it took her a while she finally worked it out. After breaking up with Beck she told Cat as much. She also explained that she wanted to wait until Beck was over her, and they could be together properly.

"Cat. Class is over." Cat looked up to see Jade looking down at her with a worried expression. Cat glanced quickly around the room and realised everyone else had left.

"Opps." Cat giggled and jumped up.

"What were thinking about?" Jade tilted her head, and repositioned her bag on her shoulder.

"When you first told me you loved me. You turned up at my house, burst into my room and kissed me. Saying you could pretend anymore." Jade allowed herself a small smile.

"Yeah and you tried to jump my bones right after." Cat giggled. When she quietened she spoke again though.

"I'm glad we waited though. I saw you and Beck earlier ..." Cat spoke carefully, she knew this was a touchy subject.

"He wanted a better reason for us to break up."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I found someone I needed, and they mean everything to me." Cat's eyes widened. She thought they Jade wasn't going to tell Beck there was someone else.

"I need to make him move on. Besides I don't know how much longer I can wait." Jade added.

Without saying another word Jade carefully took the other girls slightly smaller hand. She interlaced their fingers, and stared down at them. Cat did the same. They both looked up at the same time, eyes meeting.

"I want you Cat. I need you."

"I need you too."

Jade gently tugged the other girl out the room, by the hand. For the first time they walked out holding hands in public.

It had been 37 days since Jade had told her she loved her. Cat didn't need to consider it they day Beck and Jade broke up. It was the day Jade and herself started dating. Even if it was a secret for the time being.


End file.
